So You Want To Own A CHIBI
by Silver Eternity
Summary: Fun little work inspired by CrunchySalad on  and Feerl on DA, written since Feerl gave me a gift and CrunchySalad gave me permission.  Most definitely NOT for kiddies.


So You Want To Own A CHIBI

So you have begun considering buying one of the wonderful pets known as Composite Hazard Inverse Bioform Innovation- the CHIBI. A CHIBI is created from hazardous chemical waste and material that is melted and molded into a specific form and brought to life with a jolt of electricity. Upon becoming "alive", the CHIBI endure an hour-long transformation from chemical composite to organic matter, becoming flesh and blood beings. No research has ever yielded results about the process, leaving the world uncertain as to how or why it happens, but it has become an effective solution to pollution and has been used to bring back extinct species of animals to see the extent of the process; CHIBIs are now widely manufactured. Most CHIBIs are molded in the form of a humanoid, the most popular two of which are real human people and popular characters from books and TV shows. Like those they are made to resemble, after the transformation completes they are equipped with fully functioning organs and a highly developed brain.

There are three main divisions of CHIBI: The Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Others. This is for the same reason many things came to have names; the creator liked how it sounded. The divisions are much more comprehensive than the anime they are taken from: Arrancar include Vampires, Nobodies, Hollows, and any other creature that supposedly has either no heart or no soul. Shinigami include Demons, Shinigami, non-heartless Warriors of various classes and personalities, and any other strong creature capable of possessing intelligence and would also usually have a heart and/or soul. The Others include humans, animals, and anything that does not fall into the other two categories. Now, this does not mean Arrancar cannot love (all CHIBI are born or created with the capability of loving) nor that Shinigami are always perfect pets, nor that Others are rejects, as general public opinion assumes. There are other things to know about the CHIBI.

CHIBI have, at this point in time, not yet been able, for unknown reasons, speak any of the world's languages. While possessing functional vocal cords, at best they are able to use simple exclamations such as "Rah" to gain attention, "Nya" to establish a want for something, "No" to express displeasure, and more recently from this Author's own Chibi, the simple word of "kitty". However, anything furry is a "kitty" so it seems to be one of the only words she can say.

THIS DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE STUPID. THEY ARE BORN WITH INSTINCTUAL KNOWLEDGE OF ALL LANGUAGE AND UNDERSTAND EVERY WORD YOU SAY!

Younger CHIBIs may not understand what exactly the word means, but they _do_ understand that you have spoken a word that has meaning and will try to puzzle out what it meant. They communicate primarily, and very effectively, using facial expressions, gestures, and by behavioral traits. For reasons again unknown, they somehow have been able to adopt the mannerisms of the person they are made to resemble exactly –even the characters who do not actually exist in our world and people who have died. They are truly a marvel.

Caring for a CHIBI is relatively simple. They range in size from four to eight inches when mature and are, essentially, miniature humans. As such, they have needs and wants. They get hungry and thirsty, require sleep and exercise, and they desire to reproduce. When they want something, like humans they will satisfy themselves if they are able, and this extends to pleasure as well, including taking a partner. Unlike humans, they have no apparent sexual preference and will accept whoever is provided to them or otherwise available without complaint. The incoming CHIBI, if one has been provided to a sexually frustrated CHIBI, sometimes offers token resistance, but when pressed by the aroused CHIBI gives in to their advance. This facet of CHIBI behavior is especially appreciated by fangirls who prefer yaoi, yuri, or crack pairings, as they are able to create any pairing they like. CHIBIs are also eager to engage their owners if they can find a way to do so, but usually have a strict respect for boundaries –they tend to copy behaviors only if they've seen those behaviors occur without garnering a negative response. See CrunchySalad's "How to Raise an Arrancar" for documentation of the copying behavior.

Those who have read CrunchySalad's work may be familiar with the statement that Arrancar are of limited intelligence. In that particular instance, that was true. The CHIBI manufacturers in Japan at that time were forcibly retarding the intelligence of their CHIBI so they would not rebel against being kept as pets –a practice that is still performed in smaller manufacturing facilities due to safety concerns. The practice has been deemed unethical in North America and banned due to the fact that CHIBIs, when not tampered with, are sentient beings.

For reasons known only to the CHIBIs, they actually seem to enjoy their roles as pets and can be quite lazy, luxuriating in the care and love their owners provide. As a results, they can be quite possessive and territorial, much like a dog or cat; if they perceive another CHIBI is a bit "too friendly" with their owner, a fight will quickly ensue to prevent encroachment upon their claim - that is, to prevent their owner from becoming attached to the intruding CHIBI and adopting it. CHIBIs introduced as sexual partners for the CHIBI are not exempt from this territorial behavior. The defending CHIBI will in fact become more aggressive toward former sexual partners as they remember how satisfying they were to be with and do not want to chance the owner being equally satisfied and coming to own the other CHIBI.

Once a CHIBI has confirmed ownership of another CHIBI by its' own current owners, all aggressions immediately cease. In most cases, a CHIBI loves and values its owner so deeply that anything the owner has okayed is perfectly fine, or at least acceptable, as far as the CHIBI is concerned. If the CHIBI does not love its' owner, which is extremely rare outside of cases of abuse, they simply cease aggressions so as to avoid punishment.

When first acquiring a CHIBI, especially Arrancar, it is common for the new pet to be aggressive and violent. This is because it is testing and confirming its' owner. Anyone too sissy to take charge of them is likely to get rid of them quickly, as CHIBI are generally quite mischievous and require watching. They usually settle within the first two weeks. CHIBI seem to thoroughly enjoy human company, but when frightened, hurt, or otherwise in need will always turn to their owner first and other CHIBI if the owner is beyond their reach or otherwise unavailable. They will accept aid from humans other than their owner only if there is no other option. Whether this is a facet of loyalty or mistrust is unknown, but holds true for all CHIBIs whose behavior has been documented.

BREEDING

Popular belief is that CHIBI, due to the fact that they are artificially created beings, are unable to breed. This is _FALSE_. CHIBI breed like rabbits if left to their own devices (though, due to genetic differences they are thankfully unable to breed with humans) and must be carefully regulated for that reason. Generally, CHIBI are humanely sterilized using an alcohol solution that is injected into the testicles of a male CHIBI or the uterus of a female. It does not harm them, but the high acid content of the solution makes it impossible for sperm to survive and thus, though male CHIBI are still fully able to copulate and ejaculate, their semen is infertile, their sperm 'dead'. This is not a foolproof method; some sperm are hardier than others and survive regardless, which makes that CHIBI particularly valuable as a "stud" to licensed breeders.

Getting a breeding license for CHIBI is a fourteen-step, very difficult process. Any legal breeder must be intimately familiar with both male and female reproductive systems, male and female gestation, feeding, and growth patterns. Yes, I did just say male gestation; male CHIBI are able to be impregnated and carry to term. No, it is not rare nor by all appearances hard for the CHIBI to cope with and it is very rarely that any birth complications arise. One of the astonishing things about CHIBI growth is the "sudden stop" that occurs in the middle. A bred CHIBI gestates in only nine days, and grows to adulthood in eighteen days, but upon reaching the "mature" status (which is a different 'apparent' age depending on who the CHIBI represents) all growth appears to pause. Due to the extremely short gestation and growth periods, breeding is strictly and heavily regulated.

LIFESPAN

Generally speaking, a CHIBI's lifespan is regrettably short. Upon reaching maturity, the average CHIBI will live only five more years before entering an extremely sharp decline; and by 'extremely sharp' I mean a matter of hours. The aged CHIBI, at the end of its' life, becomes extremely weak and listless- they know it is coming and accept death quietly (usually). Typically they will curl up to their owner quietly and cuddle as close to them as they can get. Once weakness and listlessness appear, within 24 hours the CHIBI will succumb to death. Their bodies break down into dust or ash moments after death, leaving no corpse to bury, and sometimes the CHIBI spirit is believed to find its' way to a newborn or newly-created CHIBI and they find their way back to their owner. However, this has not yet been proven.

For any further information on CHIBI or comments on anything my readers would like to know or think should be included, message or comment and I promise to respond.

~Silva


End file.
